Total Recall
by CoastalFirebird
Summary: Harry and gang are leaving the Great Hall Draco decides to curse Harry, but when it does something other than what he was told it would the world gets turned on its head. This story has been adopted by DragonMistressOfRedemption888.
1. It All Comes Back

**Total Recall**

A/N: This is a challenge fic from Paladeus

A/N2: AU warning! Luna is the new incarnation of the Oracle of Delphi, and Ginny is a programmed fan girl that desires Harry's affection. Dark Dumbledore, and an enslaved Snape, and McGonagall only expound Harry's problems. If this bothers you then don't read it. Read and Reply please. Enjoy!

A/N3: The first portion of this fic is roughly from Paladeus' story with a few changes. After the line it is strictly my words and ideas.

Summary: Harry and gang are leaving the Great Hall and Draco decides to curse Harry, but when it does something other than what he was told it would the world gets turned on its head. Hermione must face truths to save her friend, and trust in a strange if they are to save the world.

Chapter One: It All Comes Back

It was only a few minutes after the welcoming feast in the Great Hall, where Dumbledore announced the beginnings of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, when Harry, Hermione and Ron were slowly getting ready to go to the common room while catching up when Draco and his goons sauntered up behind Harry.

"So, Scar head! I bet it just kills you that Quidditch is going to be canceled this year and you can't put yourself in the spotlight once again!"

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Ron's anger flared up around the slimy git. "He's only in the spotlight because he kicks Slytherin's arse every year!"

"Well it's quite obvious that he finds some way to cheat, isn't it? He who-" Draco was cut off as Ron lifted his wand towards him. Harry just managed to grab Ron's hand, and shock his head in negation.

"Don't do it, Mate. He just wants us to get expelled since his father could buy his way back into Hogwarts. No matter how much of a disgrace he is you know it's true." Harry ended his statement by looking pointedly at Draco. The blonde's face had grown a furious shade of red.

"Watch it, Potter! You'll learn to respect your betters or they'll eventually put you in your place one of these days."

"What betters? You are a mediocre wizard at best, and the only thing you excel in is Potion's, which happens to be led by your Head of House. In everything else we find that you are a disgrace to your supposed 'blood purity' theory and family." Harry said.

"At least I still have my family, eh, orphan?" Draco taunted. Hermione gasped and got an angry look on her face. While Ron's face just became a darker red.

"At least I and the rest of the wizarding world can be proud of my family." Harry turned and motioned to Ron to start walking.

Hermione yelled "Harry look out!"

Harry turned face Hermione to see that she was pointing behind him. He then spun to look at Draco, and saw he was pointing his wand at him.

"MEMORIAS RETRACTATUR!" A bright yellow light hit Harry directly in his forehead.

Harry grabbed his head with both hands and started screaming out in pain.

Hermione and Ron, even a pale Draco, looked on in horror as Harry fell to his knees and continued screaming. Dumbledore rushed from the staff table and knelt by him as the other students rushed back from the halls to find out what was going on.

"Harry! What's wrong! What happened here?" Dumbledore looked at the others, and noticed Draco's wand out.

"Malfoy cursed Harry, Professor!" Hermione was the first to return to her senses. She couldn't take her eyes off of Harry's face as it twisted in agony. At this point his screams were blood curdling.

"What curse Mr. Malfoy?!"

"Memorias retractatur, it isn't supposed to do this! I was told it only made a person relive the last year of their life!" Malfoy was beginning to panic. He had gotten angry and cursed Potter in front of several witnesses, not to mention the entire staff. There was no way he wouldn't get in trouble for this one.

"No, Mr. Malfoy it causes them to relive their ENTIRE life all over again!" Dumbledore turned to Harry and his face paled. There was no way his life could have been so horrifying as to cause this much pain, was there?

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Everyone's attention snapped to Harry as he was yelling in pain. His voice was amplified by magic. "I FORGOT EVERYTHING BECAUSE OF YOU! IF I HADENT' PUT THOSE WARDS UP YOU WOULN'T HAVE DONE WHAT YOU DID! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY-AHHHH!" Harry doubled over with his arms wrapped around his midsection. Hermione immediately went and knelt beside him. She wrapped her arms around him trying to comfort him because she thought it was about to be over.

"Harry, it'll be okay, we just nee-"

"DUMBLEDORE GET EVERYONE OUT IMMEDIATELY! MY WARDS ARE FAILING!" Tears were leaking down Harry's face as he tried to maintain his magic, but it burst out of him. It wrapped him and Hermione in a bubble of magic. It had tendrils that reached out like little flames for anything close by.

**"Hermione is with us? I like her. She will stay with us."** A very young boy's voice could be heard by those in or near the Great Hall.

"HURRY, GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE!" The bubble of magic began to pulse with a resounding like the sound of a heartbeat. Each pulse of magic could be felt by everyone within the castle. To those within the Great Hall and just outside the doors it was as if they were hit with a very strong blast of wind with each pulse.

"Everyone out of the Hall and to your dorms immediately, MOVE!" Dumbledore's mind was grabbing for answers to Harry's statements. The little boy's voice was a side effect of the spell, but how could Harry know about the memory charms? The level of magic he was putting off was frightening. Dumbledore had never met a wizard that was capable of this kind of magic. This could wait however the safety of the other children was more important than his favorite student.

"DUMBLEDORE GET OUT, OR YOU WILL REGRET STAYING!" By now, the Hall was emptied except for Dumbledore, Harry, Hermione, and the other staff.

"But Miss Granger IS…!"

**"Our Hermione is safe with us. We need her."** That hauntingly young voice came again.

"SHE'S SAFE! GO!" Dumbledore realized that he had no choice. His magic was being absorbed by Harry's aura.

"Albus we have to get Miss Granger out of there!" Minerva was terrified. She saw Dumbledore's stunner rebound off the barrier Harry constructed.

"If I were to try something stronger his magic might react even more violently and destroy me and everything around him that Potter perceives as a threat. We can only hope his reserves die out quickly." He turned to Snape. "Get Malfoy to my office immediately."

x0x0x0x0x

Hermione found herself standing in the middle of a maelstrom of magic holding onto Harry for dear life. The child's voice was still ringing in her ear. It sounded so much like the eleven year old Harry it wasn't even funny. The child sounded scared to death. Something Harry never was. Harry continued to screaming as if he was in severe pain.

"It is okay Harry I am here, and I am not going to leave." Hermione couldn't remember feeling so scared in her life.

"**Will you help us Hermione?" **The little boy voice pleaded.

"Yes of course I will help you Harry. That is what friends are for." She said as tenderly as possible.

"**Thank you, Hermione. Help me please."**

Hermione then felt a pulling sensation tug at the back of her mind. Then it felt like she was be sucked through a really small straw. The world blurred around her until it went completely black. Hermione looked around trying to find Harry. The only thing she could see was the proverbial light at the end of a _really long_ tunnel.

As she made her way toward the light Hermione could hear people yelling, and what sound like a child crying. As she approached the light the sounds stopped, and all she could hear was the chirping of song birds, and the familiar hooting of Hedgewig. When she touched the light it enveloped her. When the light faded she looked around. She was now in a small woodland area. In the center was a small raven haired boy standing in front of a floating box. When the boy turned around Hermione gasped at what she saw. It was a young Harry whose face was covered in bruises all the way down to his legs.

"Who _hurt_ you Harry?" Hermione wanted to kick herself. There was only one person who could have done this: Vernon and Dursley.

"My uncle and my cousin, they enjoy doing it." Young Harry was looking at the ground as he said this.

If she was not contemplating reporting the Dursley's before she was now. How could how anyone could do this to a child? "Harry how often do they, do this to you."

"Let me show you." Harry waved what looked like a fractured hand, and the scenery changed.

Hermione was now standing in a beautifully decorated and clean kitchen. Turning around she saw three people gathered around entrance to the kitchen. They were glaring down at something. As she approached the group she saw a pair of glasses on the ground in a pool of blood, and young raven haired boy griping his arm. It took her a few seconds to recognize him through all the bruises, but she finally realized she was looking at Harry.

"You little FREAK how dare you! You did better than our Duddikens in school!" The thin vultures looking woman screamed.

"Yeah you FREAK!" The fat little boy said this before kicking Harry in the ribs.

"The next time you do that it will be worse for you!" said the large fat man who looked more like walrus than a human being. He then brought his large hand down across the thin boy's face.

The man then picked Harry up and took him to the sink forcing his hand away from a horrible gash on his forearm. He then took a large container of salt and poured its contents over Harry's wound. Hermione watched as the boys face contorted in severe pain, yet he did not scream. The woman was taking some gauze soaked it in some rubbing alcohol out of a Teflon container. When her husband was done with the salt began 'treating' Harry's wound.

"No Aunt Petunia I won't do it again I promise!" Harry screamed trying to get away from the couple, but he was unable to because of his uncle's grip, and his cousin blocking his backward movement.

"I know you won't you little FREAK!" As she wrapped the gauze around the wound Harry screamed in agony.

As Hermione went for her wand the scene faded, and she found herself once again in the beautiful forest and the bruised little Harry. Hermione ran up to him, but when he flinched she stopped immediately. "I am sorry Harry I didn't mean to frighten you. Is there anything I can do for you? Does Dumbledore know?" At the mere mention of the Headmasters name the sky darkened and lightning arced across the sky. "What is wrong Harry? Did the Headmaster do something?"

"What hasn't he done?" the sound of a six year old voice growling with rage was terrifying.

"Show me Harry."

With that the scene started to fade again. This time she was in the school library. She and Harry were sitting around a study table. She could see the time turner around her neck, and knew this was last year; though why it was on display for Harry to see was beyond her. With them was a little blonde girl. She looked about Harry's age, but the book she was studying was a second year book. The three of them seemed real close. The most surprising thing about the scene was that Harry was studying from the Arithmancy text book, and not the Divinations textbook.

"Hey Hermione did you get this calculations on page 187?" Harry asked leaning in closer to the brunette.

"No I haven't got there yet Harry, and if you keep trying to snog me while we study there will be no snogging later." The other Hermione said this with a smile on her face, and then leaned in a placed a tender kiss on Harry's lips.

This sight shocked the older Granger. She had no memory of this event, and she was certain that she would remember kissing the boy she has a big crush on. She wondered how on earth she could not remember doing this. The laughing of the little blonde girl made it clear that the three were close friends.

"Oh would you two stop it already. You are giving me cavities." The cheery voice of the blonde girl made Hermione smile; she could see herself being friends with someone so cheerful.

"Oh come on Luna, you know you couldn't stop yourself from doing the same." Harry jovial laugh seemed to make the young girl blush. "Besides I have told Dumbledore that I am going to be emancipating myself at the end of the year."

Luna got this shocked look on her face before she spoke with a more mature tone of voice. "Harry you should not have done that. A dark lord has gained this knowledge, and before you ask I am talking about…"

"Me." Hermione spun around at the sound of Professor Dumbledore's voice. The wicked gleam in his eyes spoke volumes to Hermione. The old man was not there to offer a Lemon Drop he probably wanted to kill them. "Your powers Ms. Lovegood continue to amaze me."

"Don't you dare talk to me, you wretched old fool!" The young Ravenclaw spat at the headmaster. "You allow him to use my gifts!" Luna seemed to be one the verge of tears at this point.

"Those gifts are special. What is the harm in letting your father profit from it?" The headmaster seemed almost ecstatic about the news.

"You knew what her father did to her?" Harry screamed.

"Of course Harry just like I know what your aunt and uncle do to you, Obliviate!" The old man cast the memory charm before Snape did the same to her younger self. Luna leapt to her feet, and ran behind the bookshelf. "Come on now young oracle let's not make this harder than it has to be."

In the same ethereal voice the blonde responded "There will come a day when all your deeds will come and reap the foul fruit you have sown. You will suffer Albus for what you have done this day."

"I am sure I will." He said before silently casting a spell that knocked the young girl off her feet, and then another one assumedly to wipe her memory.

When this scene faded Hermione did not know which emotion to react on: sorrow or rage. Turning around Hermione saw a new Harry. This one looked a little bit older maybe eleven years old. He had less bruises, but his eyes carried this broken spirit that Hermione thought she had fixed. She gently walked over to him slowly and held out her hands.

When he took them she asked "I told you I loved you?"

"Yes at least a hundred times, and Luna too." Harry smiled at her lovingly. "You probably don't remember how happy it made her feel when you told her that you didn't mind sharing me, especially with her."

"So you know huh?" the brunette could no longer keep the crimson from her cheeks.

"Yes and so does she." Harry said with a Cheshire cat grin.

"So how do you know all of this?"

"Draco's spell caused me to relive my life from birth till now. What to you probably looked like a few minutes to you was fourteen years of pain and suffering for me. I think this is causing Dumbledore to do massive calculations on what to Obliviate." Harry had this nearly evil smirk on his face.

"Harry don't become like the two of them." Hermione pleaded.

"I won't love."

"No, No, NO!" Hermione heard the little Harry's voice again.

"What is wrong Harry?"

"He is trying to keep the ward up, but is failing horribly. Maybe you should talk to him before he sets off a chain reaction."

Hermione just nodded. She did not want to think of what would happen if the magical equivalent of a nuclear bomb exploded. As she approached the scared and bruised boy she saw him forming and then reforming a cylinder of magical energy around a glowing orb, and she wondered if this was the ward Harry had told Malfoy about. She waited for the younger Harry to notice her. "Hey Harry what are you doing?"

"Trying to stay normal," she watched as the blue green cylinder collapse again. "Why do ask?"

"Because I care about you Harry." She kneeled down next to the little boy. "I don't want you to get hurt any more, or for you to hurt yourself." She said this as softly as possible.

"You're just saying that because you are afraid of dying." Harry said angrily.

"No I am not Harry. I am afraid for you. What your aunt and uncle do is criminal, and as far as the headmaster is concerned he can rot in whatever hellhole he crawled out of." Her voice carried this new visceral hatred for the old coot.

The young Harry looked up at her. "You care about me?"

"More than you know Harry. More than you know." She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Will you ever leave me?"

"Not of my own free will I promise." Hermione was watching the cylinder as she said this, and prayed the younger Harry believed her.

A bright light filled the area as the cylinder cracked, and then faded away completely. When the light faded Hermione turned to the younger Harry to see him smiling up at her, and she returned the gesture in kind. The older Harry coughed, and the other two individuals looked over at him. She could see him smiling brightly. He now looked fourteen, and had no physical injuries. He mouthed 'Thank you' to her before she felt the pulling sensation again this time at the front of her skull just under her nose. Once again she found herself being pulled through the dark tunnel, but this time instead of sounds of pain and sorrow Hermione heard laughter.

As she pasted through the light this time she was thrown to the ground. Once she regained her bearings she ran over to an unconscious Harry.

"He will be fine Ms. Granger." The unfamiliar voice caused Hermione to draw her wand and spin around. What she saw surprised her. The man had long silver hair and crystal green eyes. His long gray robes looked a little tattered but well made. He was balancing his wand on the tip of his left index finger. One thing was certain this was not the headmaster. "Are you okay?"

"Tell me your name and then I will answer." Hermione spat back at the man.

"Given what you have just learned I would have thought you would be more aggressive, but then again maybe not." He looked at her for a long moment before replying "Merlin."

"Bull shite. You expect me to believe that you are Merlin?" Hermione spat at the man. "Keep dreaming."

"Then how do you explain Mr. Malfoy's knowledge of a very rare spell, one his father doesn't even know? Also how does one get into a place that prevents apparition?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at this until she heard the familiar pop of a teleporting body shortly followed by the same sound behind her. "Now are you coming or are Harry and I going alone?"

"Where are you taking him?" Hermione screamed.

"Some place where he can learn mental protection. So are you coming?" The man gripped Harry's arm with one hand, and held out the other for her. Hearing the headmaster on the other side of the door she decided to take her chances, and grabbed the man's hand. She then felt like she was being pulled through a straw.

Meanwhile….

Dumbledore marched into his office where his eyes fell on the terrified Malfoy scion. He didn't dare crack a smile, but could not deny that he always wanted to be in this position. The boy's father refused to join his cause. He chose instead to favor his former pupil Voldemort and his foolish pure blood crusade. This was going to be sweet on his lips.

"Draco do you realize what you have done?" the sarcasm was thick in his words.

"Of course not Professor, how could I have known Potter had such a horrible life?" The ground shook once more. "How is this possible headmaster? If the spell only makes them relive their life, how is it Potter's magic is out of control?"

"It is simple Draco; the boy must have at a very early age constructed a crude ward around his magical core…"

"That's stupid." Draco sneered at Dumbledore.

"SILENCE," Draco lurched back in his chair. "You do not understand Draco if this is the case Potter's magical core is on par with MINE, and we can't have that."

"What are you talking about?" Draco's voice had lost all of its bravado.

"You father has probably told you the truth about me am I correct?" The headmaster had the familiar gleam in his eyes.

"He says you are a mudblood loving fool." Draco spat in indignation.

"Ah well he is both right and wrong. You see Draco I side with them because of their numbers not out of a notion of sympathy."

"What do you mean?" the youngest Malfoy was two shades pale than normal at this point.

"I taught Lord Voldemort everything he knows about the dark arts, but he went behind my back on the horacruxes. The blithering idiot does not realize how they weaken you."

"How do you know about them?" Snape quizzed.

"I was there when he made the first one." Dumbledore turned back to Draco. "Now Mr. Malfoy I assume you will chose the right side of the fight to come."

"What about Potter?" the genuine concern in the blonde's voice was apparent.

"Mr. Weasley will take care of him if he becomes a problem." He gestured to Ronald. "Now back to your dorm Mr. Malfoy, and pry the castle does not fall on you along the way."

Draco ran from the office and all Dumbledore could do was laugh. He turned back to McGonagall. She was ashen faced. She had never expected him to know so much dark magic until she saw him fight Riddle for the first time. The boy did not even stand a chance, but from that encounter she never looked at him the same way again. She could no more leave his service than could Snape. Her bindings thankfully weren't magical like Snape's. During the time she joined his service homophobia was still in abundance, and in return for not outing her from the broom closet she swore her allegiance. As soon as she noticed the dark lord looking at her she turned and walked away.

"Is something wrong professor?" Dumbledore smiled at the retreating lioness.

"No I just want to go cheek on my charges."

Dumbledore laughed. "Are you sure it is not Professor Charity?"

"While the thought is there my lord I will save that for later."

As she reached the stairs the shaking stopped. The professors looked at each other for one second then ran back down the stairs. Once there Dumbledore could still feel immense magic on the other side of the door. They were joined by the head boy and girl along with the other professors.

"Do you think they are okay Albus?" Minerva's constant concern was annoying at the best of times, and now was not one of the best times.

"I don't know Minerva, but I will obliviate the boy into next year if he remembers last year's debacle." He dispelled the charms and opened the door.

The professors were greeted with an empty room. The tables and chairs were destroyed or missing. And the two students were nowhere to be seen.

Dumbledore had only one response. "No, it can't be."

"Master perhaps you should have heeded the words of the young oracle." was Snape's only response.

Turning to Flitwick the headmaster asked. "Where is Ms. Lovegood?"

"That is why I was looking for you headmaster. She is missing." The diminutive man said looking up at the elderly wizard.

"What does this mean Albus?" Minerva asked more concerned now than ever.

He just looked blankly into the room uncertain as to what it all meant. "I don't know Minerva. I really don't know."


	2. Legendary Lessons

Chapter Two: Legendary Lessons

A/N: Love the reviews keep 'em coming.

As the sensation ended Hermione found herself on the shore of a beautiful beach. Instinctively she checked Harry's vitals. He was doing fine and was beginning to open his eyes. She then looked over at their legendary savior.

"While I am thankful you saved us Lord Merlin I am wondering as to why."

"It's just Merlin please." Hermione just nodded. "And to answer your question it's simple: I refuse to watch the British magical community be devoured by darkness."

"Then why didn't you interfere against Voldemort?" was the groggy question from the boy-who-lived.

"Because young Lord Potter immortal or not I cannot change fate, I am sorry but there are some things that not even one such as I cannot do." Merlin's eyes seemed to be downcast at the plight of the young teen. "What I can do however is teach you."

"Teach us! Ha that's what he said and you can see what happened." Harry scoffed.

"Yes Harry I can, but there is one major difference. I am honor bound to teach you, and unlike him I will hide nothing from you." As the older wizard said this he gestured behind Hermione. "Your other girlfriend is here as well."

Hermione stood and spun around to see a charging Luna. She was summarily caught in a bone crushing hug which knocked to the ground. Luna remained on top of her for a few minutes before crawling over to Harry. "Are you okay Harry?"

"I am now my love." A smile started to crawl across his face. "Where is Mi?"

"Over here darling," the brunette walked over to the two she had apparently confessed her love to last year. "I am sorry I don't remember you Luna, but from what I saw in Harry's mind we all must have had something special."

"We did, and there is a way to regain those memories." The young blonde looked over to Merlin. "Should I do it now?" The young Ravenclaw rose to her feet.

Merlin just smiled. "Only you oracle can tell when a prophecy is needed."

"Okay." Luna took a deep breath, and in that ethereal voice began to speak. "He will guide those who face two dark lords to their destiny, and only through the threats of death can the three enslaved souls find liberty." During this time there was this green glow surrounding her, and the air seemed to chill considerably.

Harry looked between her and Merlin, and just sighed. "So we have to die."

"No my descendant you do not. The last I checked none of you were enslaved, but I think a few of your professors might be." Merlin held up his hand when the teens went to speak. "No I don't know who they are right now, but I have my servants working on it as we speak."

"Are they really servants or are they slaves?" Hermione asked almost venomously.

"Servants Ms. Granger, I do not force people to do something against their will. Anyway we need to get inside unless you want to bake in Mediterranean Sun."

"We're in the Mediterranean?" Luna asked.

"Yes Ms. Lovegood we are. Oh and before you start wondering: Welcome to Atlantis. Or what remains of it any way."

"But I thought it was destroyed?" Hermione's head snapped to stare at Merlin slack jawed.

"Not all of it." Merlin gestured for them to follow.

The trio followed their new mentor through a beautiful island town. The people wore modern muggle clothing, yet they were all using magic for the more difficult jobs. As she looked around Hermione noticed the flags of several countries off to her right. She stopped when she noticed Union Jack.

"What surprises you Ms. Granger?" Merlin asked. Even though she could not see his face Hermione thought he was smiling.

"What is the United Kingdom's flag doing here if this is Atlantis?" the brunette quizzed.

"That is their embassy my dear. There is one for just about every country now." He gestured over to a building flying the American flag. "Most nations know of Atlantis' existence now. It won't be long before it goes public, but the people here are bidding there time till things settle down a little."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked sounding more befuddled than Ron on his best day.

"Well my descendant this portion of the magical world would like to work with the muggle governments and ignore the secrecy clauses of the International Council of Wizards."

Harry seemed to ignore the latter part of the statement. "That is the second time you called me your descendant. Why is that?"

"Isn't it obvious Harry I am your ancestor; your father is as direct as possible a descendant of mine. This is a closely guarded secret however." Upon hearing this everyone's mouth fell open.

"Why is it secret?" Harry asked after a few minutes of stunned silence.

"Well if you went around telling people this Harry it wouldn't matter if you were wizard or not. They would lock you in the mental ward section of St. Mungo's dear boy. Now are you coming or not?" The ancient wizard yelled over his shoulder.

As they made their way to a larger building in the center of the city Hermione couldn't help but wonder why they were not in England. 'Was Camelot destroyed? Or was Merlin forbidden form staying in his home country?' She pushed those thoughts aside for now because she was paying closer attention to her surroundings. People were waving at them and paid no attention to the most famous wizard in a generation, much less the living legend that was Merlin. Did they not know of the troubles the outside world faced? Or did the outside world not know this place was here? If Voldemort had known of this place surly he would have attacked it. She thought it might be under a secrecy charm.

Once the group reached the building they were stunned. They were in a school of magic. The students seemed to be more focused than the ones at Hogwarts. In fact it seemed that some of the students were doing some of the teaching.

"How does this work?" Harry asked. "The students teach the students." Harry had a befuddled expression on his face.

"Not exactly Harry. The disparity in age is never more than a year, and the teacher instructs both sets of students at the same time. That is the pleasing and the curse of being Atlantean: You get board easily."

"Lord Merlin…" Hermione began.

"As I said earlier, just call me Merlin Ms. Granger."

She just nodded. "Why do you live here instead of England?"

"So I don't get pestered daily. That and technically I did die, but I was offered immortality and I took it." He said this smiling a little bit, and then said. "It made Morgan madder than hell."

"She knew about it?" Luna inquired.

"Yes, she knew. She is a natural immortal being fey and all." He gestured towards the stairs at the end of the hall. "That is the hall of records, and the headmaster's office. If you want to learn here you'll need to talk to the headmistress. She has kindly given me leave to use it as a base of operations."

"Headquarters, is this some kind of military base?" Luna asked.

"No, it is a school." The ancient mage cracked a smile. "But I have gathered those that have, shall we say, been jaded by both dark lords, and brought them together under one roof."

As they entered the office he gestured towards a table with five people sitting around it. Four of them were easy to identify: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Bill and Charlie Weasley. Bill and Charlie were laughing, Sirius hand this crazy smile on his face, while Professor Lupin was just shaking his head. Before Hermione could say anything Harry was running to his godfather. Sirius barely had time to react before Harry collided with him.

"Sirius what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

Sirius laughed. "I'm here to help you Harry. I'm your godfather, so my first priority is you." He looked over at Merlin. "He showed up where I was hiding out, and revealed a few things that made me really dislike Dumbledore. He then offered me a place to hide."

"Well that was nice." said Luna.

"Yes it was." Sirius looked at Harry and smiled. "You got real lucky boy. Two beautiful young ladies like you. Now if only I could be that lucky."

"Careful Sirius Amelia wouldn't like that." Professor Lupin said.

"Oh don't even tell her I said that Moony." Sirius cringed. Everyone just started laughing. Once things settled down everyone took a seat. Sirius looked over at the pink haired woman. "Harry, Hermione, and Luna I would like to introduce you to my cousin Nymphadora Tonks." The woman glared over at Sirius. "She likes to be called Tonks however."

"You did that on purpose Sirius!" Tonks said sternly.

Merlin coughed. Once everything had calmed down he pulled out a piece of parchment. "Let's get out that damn seer's prophecy. You three might want to read this." He hand the piece of parchment over to Hermione.

Hermione opened the parchment read what it said first before reading it out loud. She gasped at its contents.

"What is Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione began to read aloud.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lords approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied one, and unknowingly served the other… one Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lords know not … The Chosen One's choices will cause one Dark Lord to flee... The Chosen One must walk with the dead, and he frees the enslaved... None can survive while the other two exist... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lords will be born as the seventh month dies…_"

"What does that mean?" Harry asked astonished.

"Harry you must face both Voldemort and Dumbledore. I will wager that one of those two will kill the other one in a duel and whoever is left will fight you next." Merlin sounded somber, but the air around him still had this hopeful gleam to it.

"So what do I do just sit here and wait for him to attack me?" Harry sounded a little bit anger.

"No Harry you learn how to fight back." Hermione tried to sound as confident as possible.

"You girlfriend is right Harry. You will learn in three months what it takes some a life time to learn." The long haired wizard gestured to an extravagantly dressed woman at the far side of the room.

"THREE MONTHS!" all three teens said as one.

"Yes three months." A woman said as she walked into the room. She was dressed in a really beautiful dress. A woman wearing black robes and a monocle followed her into the room. "Here time flows differently. Three months here is equivalent to three hours in the outside world."

Hermione's mouth just opened and closed. She did not know what to say to this news, but Harry seemed to like the idea.

"So I get three month of uninterrupted time with these two beautiful women?" Looking over at him she saw a smile crawling across his face.

"Yes and no Harry, you do have to study and go to classes." The woman with the monocle said this as she stood next to Sirius.

"Oh come on Amelia let the boy have some fun." Sirius said with a large grin on his face.

"No darling, I won't. He needs to be ready for more memory charms, and I will not have my future godson mind raped by a senile old fool!" the woman placed her hands on her hips.

"Okay Lady Bones I concede." Sirius held up his hands in defeat.

"Bones; are you Susan's mum?" Luna asked.

"No, I am her aunt, and I would love to stay and chat but I imagine I will be getting an owl about Harry. So I need to go." She then reached over and grabbed Sirius by his robes. "And you better stay here till you hear from me got it doggie?"

"Yes ma'am. Woof." The raven haired wizard leaned in and kissed her. As soon as the kiss was broken the woman let go of Sirius and disappeared with a pop. "So what happened?"

For the next hour and a half Harry told Sirius and the rest of the assembled group of the things he now remembered of Albus Dumbledore. Some the things made Hermione's blood run cold. Aside from what she had seen Dumbledore do he had shown up twenty nine times at the Dursley's to give them an incentive to continue treating Harry like trash. What the old fool didn't know was how horrible Harry's life was at the Dursley's. When asked what the incentive was her beau said it was muggle money. It took Remus and Tonks a while to calm down Sirius. He wanted to apparate to Privet Drive and kill Petunia and Vernon Dursley would be a task in and of itself.

After Harry was done with that the topic turned to what the three of them would be learning while here in Atlantis. The first thing they would be learning was the Atlantean ability to resist mental probes, and to repel metal magic like Obliviate. The techniques were simple enough to understand, but its practice seemed arduous but useful. They would learn more about it once the course began tomorrow. As for the rest of the evening it would be spent repairing Hermione and Luna's memory.

"How are you going to do that?" she asked.

"Well it is simple we use the same spell on you that was used on Harry. For you there will be no detrimental effects like with Harry." Merlin said with a calm expression on his face.

"Where did you learn this spell, if I may ask?" the brunette asked.

"I invented it Ms. Granger." This proud smile graced the ancient man's face.

After thinking for a minute Hermione said "Okay let's do it."

0x0x0x0x0

Meanwhile…

The headmaster was pacing in his office awaiting his servant's reports. He had sent Serverus to the Dark Forest to see the werewolves and get them searching for the three students, Minerva was off to the Dursley's to make sure his investments didn't turn on him, and Ronald was covering the school with Crabbe incase the trio had found a place to hide out. He walked back over to his tracking devices once more. They had not changed since the last time he checked them. They were still saying Harry was somewhere in the Mediterranean, but that was impossible. Apparition would not work here at the school. Harry did not know how to make a portkey so that was out. The location was nothing but open sea, so unless some idiot made an entire island unplottable this was unlikely. There was something that kept gnawing at the back of his mind however. There were some wizards and witches in the area that said the Atlantis was in that location, but he didn't put much stock in a muggle fable like that.

The popping sounds behind him let Albus know his servants had achieved their goals. Turning around he saw a grinning Severus and red faced Minerva. He could only guess as to what Serverus was grinning about, but he was fairly certain that Minerva had a… decent interaction with the Dursley's. There were times where he thought he should have sent Minerva instead of that lap dog Hagrid to get Harry from the Dursley's. Sending Hagrid only caused the boy to grow a fondness for the overgrown child.

"How did things go Serverus?" The old man had to suppress a smile. He knew what the lioness would do next.

"Oh ask the servant who was not sent into the bowels of Hell how things went. While the one who had to cavort with the devil gets to simmer in her anger!" Minerva spat at him. He got a measure of satisfaction seeing her respond this way. Though he would never let her know it.

"Why I thought things would go easier after last year Minerva?" He could no long keep the smile off of his face.

"No they are not master. They are beyond angry about what happened to Marge Dursley. That fat whore was still sitting at the dining table." The Scott breathed her discontent.

"Well while you cool down my little woman lover, Serverus tell me what happened." He watched with a gleeful smile as the Transfigurations professor turns a deep red.

"The werewolves said they would cover the school grounds by dawn master." Snape sounded a bit put off by his treatment of Minerva.

"Well my potion master I would advise keeping a civil tone less you wish to join their ranks." The headmaster's face lost all joy, and was now like a stainless steel mask.

"Yes my lord." Snape bowed and walked out his office.

"Minerva what do you have to report."

"Nothing my lord," Minerva held her breath as Dumbledore glared at her. "The only thing they said was that an elderly man came and said that they would not have to worry about Harry anymore."

"What did this man look like?" the headmaster eyes seemed to light on fire.

"Long silver white hair, youthful appearance, and wore a muggle business suit. They debated the color. He said it was periwinkle blue, and she said it was olive. I even pried into their minds Albus, they were telling the truth. Whoever it was he was a powerful wizard." When Minerva was done the Albus used the Cruciatus curse on her.

When he felt that the point had been made he stopped. "The next time you show insolence I will use this on Charity. Now go." As the deputy headmistress left the room he laughed.

0x0x0x0x0

Back in Atlantis…

It had been three weeks since their arrival in Atlantis. He just wished the mental training was that easy. They were told that once these abilities were learned they would be permanent, and there was a possibility it would be passed on to their children. At the moment however they were in their classroom getting the final test for resisting mental intrusion.

"Now as you three know we have been using our form of Legilimency against you both passively and actively. Unlike your wandlore version this is detectible on the most basic level of thought." The queen of Atlantis was saying this while pacing in front of them. "Why is that?"

"It was an ability that the Titan Atlas passed on to your people your majesty." Luna replied.

"Very good Ms. Lovegood, now I will be using the version of Legilimency Dumbledore knows on you. Are you ready Mr. Potter?" the brunette asked.

"Yes ma'am." He replied confident of his abilities.

Harry felt something brush against his mind. In fact it felt like a fly need to be swatted, so he mentally tried that. The moment he did that the invasion stopped. "Good Mr. Potter, now it is your turn Ms. Lovegood."

After she was satisfied that Luna had learned the ability as well she went to Hermione. She repeated the process until she was confident that the teens had learned the ability enough to begin learn the next trait. This one sounded like it would be harder to learn.

"Okay you three listen and listen well. Like the other ability just about everyone on the street that passes will try and erase a non important memory. For example what you had for breakfast. Once you return to the academy I will ask you about what the people were trying to remove, and if you can answer the question the ability will have been learned."

"What about me being an Oracle?" Luna asked. This was a very valid question; Dumbledore had avoided doing this out of fear of touching her ability to foretell the future.

"That is why it will be something unimportant like a meal Ms. Lovegood. You can abstain from this lesson if you wish." Queen Alisha sounded so sincerer she could have passed for psychiatrist.

"No, I would rather be able to retain my memories. I have had most of my life controlled by men who thought I was theirs to use." Luna sounded heartbroken. She had been away from both the headmaster and her father for weeks now but still her dreams were plagued with the money hungry duo. What they wanted from her was not sick, but it was disturbed none the less.

"Understood Luna, now training in this ability will begin tomorrow until then you are free to look around the grounds to find additional abilities you might find useful. Class dismissed."

Harry and the girls walked out of the room, and started discussing what abilities sounded good. They were in favor of elemental abilities. Harry was uncertain what he wanted. He had been too busy 'studying' his girlfriends to look around the school. He bid them fare well to go look around.

The first place he stopped look like something out of a firefighters worst nightmare. The entire class room was on fire. He took one step near it and immediately staggered back. The heat alone was high enough to set his sleeve on fire, and he didn't want to chance any 'important' body parts to that fire. The next room looked like a scene from a muggle comic book. There was a magical ward here keeping water trapped within the room, and people were swimming in there without needing to come to the door for air. While this seemed useful he could picture either of his girlfriends wanting to learn this so they could have some alone time in the Black Lake.

After seeing the girls standing outside the earth and wind classes he decided to go to a different section of the academy. This place had always felt cold to him as if the heat was being siphoned from here to fuel the fire nearly cooked him. On one side of the corridor there was a class covered in ice. Even the chairs and desks where made of ice. And in the other room was a single candle and nothing else. Intrigued Harry walked into the room. He walked from corner to corner but could find no one in the room. Deciding that the class must be over he began to leave when all of a sudden the floor erupted in smoke. He quickly covered his mouth and made ready to leave. Before he even took one step six people shot up from the ground.

"Hello Mr. Potter care to join the class?" A middle aged man with graying hair asked.

"What is this class?" He asked.

"It is the Shadow Guise class, also known as the Shadow Shroud class." A blonde haired boy stated.

"Shadow guise?"

"Yes Mr. Potter here we teach students how to meld with the shadows." The instructor commented looking at the grinning girls just to Harry's left. "He is taken ladies."

He decided to ignore the giggling teens. "Why would someone want to learn that?"

"Well it is a much quicker method of travel. A master of this skill is able to circum navigate the world in one hour." Harry's mouth fell open. "Not to mention the espionage abilities are unmatched."

"Can you give me a minuet I need to get my girlfriends." When the instructor nodded Harry took off.

It took him a few minutes to find Hermione and Luna. They had moved from elemental magic to mind reading, but what he was thinking defiantly trumped both schools.

"Girls you have to see what I have found before we decided." He almost screamed this at them.

"Oh and what would that be Harry?" Luna said this with a smile crawled across her face. "One that allows you to get us undressed quicker."

"While on a primal level that is entertaining no; just follow me." Harry took off back the way he came.

When they got back to the darkened class room with only a candle in it Hermione asked. "Harry where are the students?"

"You will see." He then sat down in one of the desks.

Just like last time the room filled with smoke before the students and professor reappeared. Both girls jumped with fright at first. Then after being given the same explanation he received they started to smile. "So we can hide from the Dumbledore if he comes to attack us." Hermione asked.

The teacher just shook his head in agreement. "Among other things yes, so will you be taking the course?"

The three friends looked at one another before replying as one. "Yes!"

"Okay be here at zero eight hundred tomorrow." The instructor turned back to his class.

"Huh," was Harry's response.

"Not used to military time?" when they all shook their heads he replied "Eight o'clock in the morning."

"Okay thank you sir." Harry turned to the girls, "Let's go eat lunch."

As they ate their lunch they turned their attention to what to do about Dumbledore. Hermione wanted to expose the old man as a fraud, while Luna wanted him memory charmed into oblivion, and Harry just wanted him dead for what he did to his girlfriends. After they finished their lunch they went to their dorm room to read some of their books that Amelia had brought them the other day.

As it stood DADA seemed to be the most difficult this year as it would cover all three unforgivable curses. After he read the description of Avada Kedavra Harry's mind jumped back to that night in 1981 that changed his life forever.

"Is something wrong Harry?" Luna asked while leaning against him.

"Not really I just read the part about Avada Kedavra, and it reminded me of what happened to my parents." He let out a long sigh.

"It will be alright Harry," Hermione slid beside Luna. "I think we need to focus on the positive."

"What would that be?" he asked.

"Well our love for one, and another thing our friends. They will be there when we return to school. They will probably be madder than hell that we cost Gryffindor points, but they will support us just the same." She turned to Luna. "And if Ravenclaw doesn't support you we will, and so will our friends."

The blonde girl smiled. "Thanks guys." Her hand snaked down Harry's pants. "I suggest we take this time for a little relaxation."

With that all three disappeared under the covers.

0x0x0x0x0

Three hours later…

Luna rolled over in the bed only to feel the vacant spot one Hermione Granger use to fill. Opening her eyes she saw that the brunette was talking to someone on the other side of their bedroom door. Seeing the brunette hide her naked body behind the door was humorous. After a few moments Hermione closed the door and turned to two remaining in the bed.

"Wake him up, we have news on two of the professors." The smile melted off Luna's face as she saw the tears running down her face.

Getting out of bed Luna ran to her girlfriend. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"The bastard tortured Professor McGonagall, and then threatened her girlfriend's life." The brunette wrapped her arms around the shorter girl.

"What's going on?" a dreary sounding Harry asked.

"We have news on the professors we need to save." Luna looked at Harry with tears threatening to fall. "One is McGonagall."

"Who is the other?" Harry asked as he pulled on his boxers.

"I don't know, but Arthur is back with the information." Hermione untangled herself from Luna's embrace. "Where are my knickers?"

Harry held up said undergarments dangling off one finger. "You mean these Ms. Granger?"

"Give me those." Luan watched as the brunette snatched the light blue knickers from Harry's hand. "Now get dressed Mr. Potter."

As the three dressed they speculated about who the other Professor that was enslaved might be. The names ran from the Muggle Studies Professor Charity Burbage to Professor Flitwick. All parties involved in the conversation were in agreement that the potion master was probably a willing party member of both dark lords.

As they made their way to the conference room Luna could feel the weight of a prophecy bearing down on her. It was like this every time she had to give a prediction. It was an unforgiving weight in her chest. The closer she got to the gathering of people this weight grew and grew until it was unbearable, and she fell to her knees. Her lovers were trying to help her to her feet when Arthur Weasley walked up and the weight lifted. She had always take this as a sign as to whom the prediction was meant for. After placing two fingers on the man's lips the blonde spoke.

"What I have to say must wait Mr. Weasley, but know this it is important for you." The red haired man just nodded. She turned to the other two. "Help me to a chair."

With that the other two teens carried her to one of the chairs at the far end of the table. Once every one was seated Merlin brought the meeting to order with three taps of his wand.

"Now that everyone is here we have three things to discuss. One is the information Arthur has discovered, the next is what you three have decided to study, and finally how both situation play together."

Harry spoke next. "What do you mean Merlin?"

"Well we were informed of what class you three will be taking, and I must say it is a smart move. And it will help when we move to free the two professors in question, and for that I turn the meeting over to Arthur."

"Thank you Merlin. As you all know doubt have heard at nine o'clock this evening Minerva McGonagall was sent to the Dursley's to see if Harry was there. When she did not find him she returned to Hogwarts to report to Dumbledore." He paused to take a deep breath. "After Snape basically tired to brush-off the old man he left."

Harry interrupted at this point. "Wait you're telling us Snape doesn't like Dumbledore?"

"Yes, now wait Harry it gets worse." The elder Weasley waited for Harry to acquiesce. "When Minerva conveyed what she learned at the Dursley's to him Dumbledore used Cruciatus on her, and then threatened her girlfriend's life."

Everyone at the table gasped.

"It gets worse." Arthur commented. "Once both professors' were out of his office Dumbledore sent a letter to Voldemort with these simple words on it: Check Mate."

"How do you know all of this stuff?" Hermione asked.

"He is a master of the Shadow Guise technique you wish to learn, and with your help we may be able to free both professors." Merlin then looked at Luna. "But before that do you have something to say Oracle?"

"Yes I do." Luna stood and let the power flow threw her once again, and like all the times before felt the hands of Fate guide her words.

"Hear your fate, O members of house Weasley;

Either your famed house must fall to a darkened son,

Or, if that be not, the whole family

Shall mourn the death of first a daughter, then a mother, and finally a son

For neither the strength of lions or of bulls shall hold her,

Strength against strength; for she has the power of Nemesis,

And will not be checked till one of these two has consumed the whole…"

In all her life Luna had never felt this much power flow through her body, and as soon as she finished speaking the world went dark. When she could see once again Harry and Hermione were kneeling over her, and Mr. Weasley could be heard crying in the distance. She was unaware of what people were saying to him, but she knew what she had said to the man. She could feel the weight of something on her stomach. Within the sphere was an image of her giving the prophecy word for word. She could only imagine what the patriarch of the Weasley family must be going through.

After a while Luna found the strength to stand up, and look over at the elderly red head who was still seated across from her. "I am sorry Mr. Weasley, but I am only the messenger."

The man just nodded. "I know Luna, but it is still hard to take in."

"If you will give the queen the prophecy she will place it in the Hall of Predictions Ms. Lovegood." The brunette woman walked over to the young girl with one hand held out. After careful consideration Luna handed over the prophecy. "Now with that done I think it is clear who two of the three 'enslaved' are."

"Professors McGonagall and Snape we got that." Harry said still a little shocked that Snape was being controlled by the old fool.

"And that is where you come into play." He pointed at the three teens. "Mr. Weasley already knows the ability you want to learn, and the four of you should be able to get the professors to Atlantis, and then we can free them."

"How are we going to do that?" Hermione asked.

"I have been working on a spell, but first things first: do you want to do it?" Merlin asked.

The three looked at one another and nodded.

It was Arthur who spoke next. "Alright then here is what we are going to do…"


	3. Rescue, Death, and Return

Chapter Three: Rescue, Death, and Return

A/N: I love the reviews.

Harry was listening to Professor Stillwater's lecture on shadow travel, and yet couldn't quit thinking about Mr. Weasley's plan to get Professors Snape; McGonagall; and Burbage. It was flawless. At least it appeared to be flawless. The four of them were to shadow travel to Hogwarts and 'kidnap' all three professors. Bring them back to Atlantis at which point Merlin will perform the spell he has been working on for the past two weeks.

As it stood though none of the three Hogwarts students knew the first thing about shadow travel. That is why they stood in a room with a single candle which provides shadows in every possible location within the room. Professor Stillwater was sitting in a chair behind the stool on which with the candle was placed.

"All right rookies listen and listen well. The shadow realm is not one you can run and frolic around in. It has its dangers, and its pleasant surprises." He disappeared in a cloud of smoke only to reappear a second after the smoke cleared. "What you can see from the shadow realm you can grab."

He tossed the three of them a big red apple.

"If it is too big for you to carry in the real world it will be too big for you carry in the Shadow Realm." He paused to let the information sink in. "Now the first step is the easiest. What you need to do is focus all the magical energy you can into the tip of your foot, and then step into the shadows with one thought in mind. That thought is the word: Down. Begin."

Harry started to force as much magic as possible into the tip of his right foot, and then he stepped forward into the darkness of the shadows around him. The feeling that followed caused an adrenaline rush from hell. It felt like he was falling for hours before he crashed into the softest surface he had ever felt. It took him a few seconds to get his bearings in this new environment. It felt like the world he just left, but his vision was off.

This place looked like the classroom except that the desks and chairs were a bright white instead of a dark black, and the rest of the things in the room were reversed as well: Black light being generated by the candle, a whiteboard instead of a black one, and so on. When he looked to where Hermione and Luan had been standing he saw illuminated versions of them, it was as if they were incorporeal in this world.

"Are you all right girls?" he asked in a gentle tone.

"I'm fine Harry." Hermione responded.

"I'm all right Harry." Luna said.

It was only when they were close enough to touch that the girls appearance return to normal. Hermione and Luna said that they saw the things the same way. Harry started looking for their professor.

"Look up you three." Stillwater's voice sounded like sonic boom in this place.

Looking up Harry saw another copy of the class room with the professor in front of the whiteboard. "How did you do that?"

"I already have what you standing in, and thus do not need it." With that said he gestured at their feet. "Reach down and grab the silky material you feel."

The three of them did as they were instructed to do. To Harry the stuff felt like the most expensive piece of clothing Aunt Petunia owned, and yet a thousand times lighter. It was Hermione who spoke next. "Okay this is all well and good, but how will this help us?"

"You will see Ms. Granger. Now I want you to hold on to the material tightly and DO NOT LET IT GO!" When they all nodded he continued. "Now pick a shadow in the room above you, one that has room enough for you to stand, and after placing magic in the soles of you feet think: Up."

Harry gripped the material in his hand tightly as if it were his very life-force, and chose a shadow close to the candle. He prayed the girls weren't thinking of the same one, and forced his magic into the soles of his feet. When that happened the shadow he chose became a beacon of light and he shot up like a rocket. The spinning sensations he experienced was similar to the Floo network. Once on solid ground again he felt dizzy, but other than that he was fine.

"I am amazed you three still hold the Shadow Silk. Most students drop it when they return. You also avoid the other novice mistake of choosing the same shadow to return through." The smile he gave was one that could have rivaled Hagrid's. "Now take the silk and drape it over your shoulders, and then let it go."

Harry took the item and draped it over his shoulders like his Hogwarts cloak, and dropped it. He felt it slide into his skin, and sink deeper into his very being. Then finally it wrapped around something just above his sternum. He started coughing like mad because it felt like he couldn't breathe, and when he could breathe steadily again he looked around the room. What he saw shocked him.

He could see as though the room were out in the open air under the midday sun. He glanced over at the girls and by the look on their faces they were experiencing the same thing. He looked at the professor who was holding something in his hand. "Take these. Don't worry they have the same proscription as your normal glasses Harry." He looked and saw Stillwater was holding a pair of sunglasses.

He just nodded and took the glasses. "What are they for?"

"For the first sixty days after gaining this ability your eyes will be sensitive to light of any kind, so unless you want to go blind I suggest you wear these sunglasses." After giving the others their glasses he once again stood in front of the candle. "Now let us practice entry and exit of the Realm again."

With that they spent the next hour and a half entering and exiting the shadows. Once Professor Stillwater was confident in their ability he dismissed the class. And true to the earlier warning once they left the room a flood light hit Harry in the face. He quickly switched out his glasses, and grabbed his girls' hands. The three of them walked to the Commons for lunch.

The Commons were different from the Great Hall in many ways. First it was not divided by house, but by grade level. First and second year sat together, third and fourth, fifth and sixth, and finally seventh year was at a table all to its own. The professors still sat at the far end of hall, but that was the only similarity. The trio had been placed in fourth year and third year to coincide with their level of education.

Harry saw two of their new friends waving at them, Kevin and Jade. Kevin was a little bit taller than Harry, and had more of an athletic build. He had jet black hair, and these creepy silver eyes. Jade was an inch or so taller than Luna, she had light brown hair that she always kept braided. Her eyes reminded Harry of the deep sea, and they usually carried this defeated look.

Today however they carried a happy look and The-Boy-Who-Lived could see the tracks of tears on her cheeks.

"So how did the first day of Shadow lessons go guys?" Kevin asked nuzzling Jade's hair.

"It went great." Luna said. "How did it go?" this question seemed pointed at Jade.

"Great he will leave me alone forever now." The blue eyed girl said as she swatted Kevin on the leg. "Knock it off you."

Kevin held up his hands defensively. "What I was just rubbing your stomach."

The love these two had was as obvious as the love Harry had for Hermione and Luna.

"Sure you were Kevin." Harry let out a roaring laugh. "So who was bothering you Jade."

"My brother, he would threaten me if I did better than him and thanks to Lune here he got arrested for trying to hurt me."

"He is just lucky I wasn't there I would have broken a few bones." Kevin said almost in a growl.

"Kevin!" All three women said as one. The boy bowed his head in surrender.

Harry just smiled. "After four weeks of knowing us I think you would have figured out that our girlfriends try and keep us out of trouble."

"I know, and I try. Really I do." He leaned down and kissed Jade.

Conversation turned to their studies, and what they were going to do over the weekend. After a little while Harry remembered what they were here for and asked what the girls wanted for lunch. After he got their orders he left to go get them. As he walked to the line he felt magic pass over him, and in that moment stood still. He had forgotten why he was walking to the café line, and turned around to go back to his friend. When he arrived Luna and Hermione looked at him like two deer caught in head lights.

"Where is the food Harry?" Luan asked.

"What food?"

"The chicken sandwiches you were going to get for us and the tea to drink?" Hermione chimed in.

"I was going to do that?" then it hit him. He had just been memory erased. "Right be right back."

As he walked back to the lunch line Harry wondered how long this ability would take to attain.

0x0x0x0x0

Mean while at Hogwarts…

The sound of alarms ripped Dumbledore from his sleep. Looking over at the numerous contraptions that monitored Harry's well being the headmaster could tell something had gone wrong. Picking up his glasses the old wizard looked at the device measuring Harry's vital signs only to see that they had all flat lined. Dumbledore then immediately checked the location of his demise to find that it had not changed from ten minutes earlier. He checked all of the devices again: Heart- stopped, Magic- gone, Soul- lost, and Horcrux- destroyed.

As he stared befuddled at his instruments they all buzzed back to life in a matter of seconds. All vital signs were normal, and even the Horcrux was intact. That was one thing he now wanted to remove from the boy. If he somehow had joined forces with Voldemort the headmaster wanted to take away that ace from him immediately. He called Snape to his office. If Potter was going to return to Hogwarts an ally of Riddle's then he would insure the other Dark lord was denied victory before his plan went any further.

0x0x0x0x0

Atlantis six days after Shadow Guise lesson…

Harry laid there in the dark reveling in the darkness of the bed room he shared with Hermione and Luna. The fact that dark rooms were well lit to him had taken a few days to get used to, but it was a welcome turn of events. He had been told he would need to use the lights to speed the adjustment along, but there were times like this moment of peace he enjoyed.

A knock on the door got Harry's attention. "Yes?"

"It's me Harry put on your shades." It was Sirius, and it sounded urgent.

Grabbing his glasses he gave his godfather the all clear. When Sirius entered the room he asked "What's wrong Sirius?"

"Arthur says we need get McGonagall and Snape now because McGonagall and Charity are in danger."

Upon hearing that Harry jumped to his feet, and ran out the door.

As they ran Harry could tell it was something big because every student in the Shadow class was being called to the meeting as well. The moment they arrived in the Operations room Harry knew the situation was worse than Sirius had let on. Hermione was pacing back and forth in front of Luna, and said Ravenclaw was floating in midair with a green glow surrounding her.

"The anchor must be strong, and unyielding for the teams to step back into shades relief."

Luna's prophetic voice rang in the raven haired boys ears. He knew what anchor meant. The day before he had been shown what the extraction team would be using to retrieve the three teachers; that device was called a Shadow Anchor, or just 'The Anchor'. Once in the Shadow Realm (or the Realm) a person could hold the pen shaped contraption and allow up to four people who could not shadow travel to be tethered to the Realm, and with a push of a button they would be reeled into the Realm. The name Anchor came from the fact that a person who _could _shadow travel had to remain in the shadow realm for this to work. A person could be given the 'Line' end of the device before or after Anchor was in the Realm. The person could then be pulled in or 'Jump' out.

In this instance three people were going to shadow travel to Hogwarts, and take the Line to Snape, McGonagall, and Burbage so they could be pulled into the Realm and then led to safety. Mr. Weasley was the lead for this operation, and would be extracting Snape, while Luna and Hermione would be getting the other two professors.

"What's wrong Merlin?" Harry asked once his eyes fell on his ancestor.

"He is going to kill McGonagall and Burbage tonight."

Hearing that Harry's mouth fell open and a second later closed shut as his fist clinched in rage. "So we're doing the operation tonight right?"

"Yes Harry but as Luna has just foretold the Anchor must be strong." Queen Alisha said in a worried tone.

"I'll do it." He said without reservation.

Stillwater spoke in a shocked tone. "But Harry you have never Anchored anyone before, and the odds that you can do it on…"

"I can do it professor. I don't know how I know this, but I do." He did not waver in his words or his gaze. No one threatened his head of house and her girlfriend. If he could save them he would. As Hermione put it this was his 'Saving people thing.'

"If you're sure Harry?" with a nod Stillwater let out a held breath. "We will bring a couple of reliefs just in case we need them. Scion and Caius you will come with us." The two giggling girls Harry remembered from his fist trip into the class nodded their heads in acquiescence. "Where are Jade and Kevin?"

"They are coming with us?" Harry asked.

"Yes, they will be combat back up for the extraction teams. Kevin is our best fire Elementalist, and Jade is literally a queen of ice."

Once the two aforementioned teens arrived the meeting began.

"We do not have much time so I will make this brief. The two professors we know were tortured are in mortal danger. So as to not leave loose ends we will be getting Snape as well. Hermione, Luna, and Kevin you will get the ladies; while Arthur and Jade will get Snape." When all involved nodded Merlin continued. "Stillwater, will you Anchor Jade and Kevin?"

"Of course my lord," after a simple bow Stillwater was handed an Anchor. He then handed Jade and Kevin their Lines. "Let's go."

With that all six Shadow walkers step into the shade and disappeared in clouds of shade. Once in the Realm Harry could hear the Lines holding Kevin and Jade being reeled in. Once they arrived in the Realm the party departed for Hogwarts.

Travel in the Realm was easy enough. All one had to do was to think of the location you wished to go to, and or the person you wished to spy on. In this instance they had two targets: Serverus Snape and Charity Burbage. They assumed McGonagall would be with the other woman due to the threat on her wellbeing.

It took them a total of five minutes to get to Hogwarts, and upon looking up Harry's mouth fell open. Instead of seeing a couple of shadows here and there he saw thousands. If he focused enough he could hear the soft murmur of the paintings, and the footsteps of prefects on patrol. Then he heard it, the familiar voice of Serverus Snape. As Harry focused on his voice the images narrowed down one of the fifth floor corridors, and Harry could see the potion master walking down the hall holding a potion vial.

"HARRY!" he heard Lune yell. He looked behind him, but only saw the fifth floor. He then looked down to see everyone waving their arms.

He concentrated on Luna and the blonde was once again standing next to him. "Sorry I forgot about that."

"Harry we can't have that while you're the Anchor remember that." Stillwater seethed.

"Sorry professor." Harry said as pulled out the three lines, and gave them to the extraction team.

"It's alright Harry just don't let it happen again." Mr. Weasley said after taking a Line for Snape.

Harry just nodded. He then thought of way to keep still. He concentrated on the shadows wrapping them around his feet, and them holding him in place. When he felt tightness around his calves he told the group he was ready.

Stillwater stood behind and to the left of Harry, and once Kevin and Jade had their Lines the mission a go. "Harry when we get back we need to talk."

"Am I in trouble?" asked Harry as he took Kevin and Jade's anchor.

"No, quite the opposite, just focus and don't worry."

0x0x0x0x0

Arthur focused on Serverus. Once he was beside the man he looked behind him to cheek on his backup. Once the ice mage was behind him Arthur breached the shadow in front of the head of Slytherin house. Casting a quick disarming spell he checked behind Snape to confirm Jade's arrival. The teen constructed an impenetrable wall of ice behind the raven haired man.

"What are you doing here Weasley?!" Snape spat at the man.

"Saving your life take this." He hand the man the Line that was connected to Harry's Anchor.

"What is this?"

Before Arthur could respond Jade retorted. "It is something that will save your ass. Now press the button."

"Who is she Weasley?" Snape was sound his usual irritated self.

"A student from another school, now do you want to save Minerva or not?" Arthur cheeked behind them. No one was heading their way, but if they delayed any longer Dumbledore would know they were here. "Look Serverus we don't have a lot of time just push the button." Arthur knew the other team was waiting for him to return before getting Minerva and Charity.

"Is Potter all right?" Snape asked his thumb over the button.

"Yes, and out of Dumbledore's control, and away from Voldemort." Upon hearing that Snape pushed the button and disappeared in a cloud of shadowy smoke.

"Arthur, look out behind you!" Jade yelled.

Turning around the matriarch of the Weasley family saw his youngest son controlling Draco Malfoy down the corridor. He quickly stunned both of them and grabbed the young blonde. "Go Jade."

A second after Jade slid into the Realm Arthur dragged an unconscious Draco with him.

0x0x0x0x0

Upon seeing Arthur return Hermione looked over at Kevin and Luna, and with a simple nod all three shot into Professor Burbage's room. Kevin lit the door into her sleeping quarters on fire while Luna and Hermione disarmed the professors.

"I know this looks bad professor, but hear us out okay?" Hermione kept her voice low and calm. The look on McGonagall's face could have scared a dragon away.

"You better have a good reason for this disappearing act Ms. Granger?" her head of house said while holding a protective arm between Charity and the intruders.

"We are here to rescue you, and Professor Burbage. We know Dumbledore wants to kill you and that he controls you somehow." She was cut off by Professor Burbage.

"How do you know that?" the Muggle Studies professor asked.

"The Order of Merlin has had spies in the headmaster's office for years now, and they know of his treachery." Both women looked at each other. "Do you trust me?"

Professor McGonagall answered for them. "How will we leave the castle?" She turned to look at her girlfriend. "I know Charity, but I am thinking of your safety."

"What about yours?" the sandy blonde haired woman leaned into the Scott. "I care about you just as much as you care about me."

"I know my love, but Ms. Granger would never serve a dark lord. That is something I would stake my life on." Her professor looked at the young brunette. "Now Hermione how will we leave this God forsaken place?"

"With these," she handed her Line to McGonagall and Luna gave hers to the Burbage. "These are called 'Lines.' They pull people like the three of you," she pointed to the professors and Kevin. "…into the Shadow Realm, and they will help you escape."

Before she could say anymore they all heard an explosion on the other side of the door and Kevin screamed at the others to go he would handle things. Hermione instructed the women how to operate the Line, and watched as they faded into smoke. She kissed Luna and told her to go. "What about you?"

"I will be fine, now go." Hermione gently pushed Luna into the shade. Once the blonde was gone she barely had time to brace herself for the exploding door.

Dumbledore's voice could be heard through the ringing in here ears. "Who are you? You are not one of my students."

Kevin responded to the headmaster as if he were scolding a child. "I am the prince of Atlantis, and a friend of Harry Potter." With a wave of his hand the heir to the thrown once again wrapped the door way in fire. "Go Mi. NOW!"

She waited for Kevin to disappear in smoke before sliding into the Realm.

0x0x0x0x0

Dumbledore's side of the flames…

Ron sat there stunned at what the young man had said. He had grown up thinking Atlantis was a muggle fairy tale, and yet here was a teen no older than him claiming to be its prince. He looked up at the Dark Lord, and wondered what he must be thinking at this very moment. By the look on his face it wasn't good.

"Go to McGonagall's office and grab a parchment from her desk. You will find it in the upper left hand drawer." And with that Ron watched the old man storm out of the room.

Ron did not waste time. He sprinted off to the Scott's office in hopes of getting a prefect badge in addition to whatever Lord Dumbledore wanted. On his way there he thought of the beauty Dumbledore had promised him. Her long unkempt brown hair, her beautiful arse, and last but not least those breast. Hermione Granger was the perfect woman for him, and Harry dumb arse Potter could go live with his brain dead sister for all eternity. It was better for her anyway. The fact his family would have access to the Potter fortune was an added bonus. All of this would come to pass if he didn't make another mistake like he did with Malfoy this evening.

Once he got into McGonagall's desk he discovered an old prefect badge, and a series of parchments that contained rather racy love letters to Professor Burbage. But reading them made Ron's stomach turn. He wasn't homophobic, it's just that McGonagall was an _old_ woman and he didn't want to think about her doing these things.

"I don't care who McGonagall fucks so long as I get that mudblood whore." He sneered.

"I hope you're not talking about Hermione." It was the same voice of that self made 'prince'.

Ron spun around and drew his wand. "Oh and what if I am?"

"He will hurt you." The boy pointed behind him.

Ron tilted his head so he could see what was behind him. He didn't see anything, but he felt a fist collide with his face. He stumbled into the silver eyed boy, and then was shoved to the ground. The badge and parchment fell to the floor. Before he could grab either he heard "Accio" form two different people.

Looking up Ron saw his 'friend' Harry. "Harry mate you're alive!" He screamed this trying to get the Dark Lords attention.

"I am not your friend anymore Ron, and just so you know Hermione doesn't love you."

Before he could respond Harry disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He looked to the desk again hoping he could get something for his master only to find it gone. Ron thought he was dead, and if not he was going to be damn close to it.

0x0x0x0x0

Harry and Kevin were running as fast as they could back to Atlantis. Harry didn't know why Kevin was running, but he knew his reason. He wanted to put as much distance between him and Ronald before he killed the boy. Every memory he regained showed him what an arse the red head was. He beat his own sister when she showed even the slightest interest in someone other than Harry. He talked down to Luna when she would not offer him a prophecy, and then hit her when that Prophecy was not what he hoped. Thankfully Professor Flitwick showed up or Ron would have killed her, and when Harry went to tell McGonagall the bastard Obliviated him. Ron may have not been the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he was good at putting on a show. The world thought he was a jokester, a slacker, and an idiot. While the latter may have been true Ron was truly an evil, malicious, and sadistic person.

Once they reached the Operations Room Harry handed Kevin his line and stepped into the normal world. Once there he pressed the button sending the signal that it was okay to return down the line. This was the first time he used the Anchor in this manner. It flashed green three times, and then blue. Less than a second later Kevin immerged from the Realm.

When Harry turned to face his ancestor he saw him cast a spell at a young black haired woman lying on the ground wearing McGonagall's clothing. "Falsus Morstis!*"

A stream of silver and gold light passed from the tip of Merlin's wand and collided with the body of the young woman causing her to take in a sharp breath of air. If there was any doubt in his mind that this was Professor McGonagall they were erased as Professor Burbage ran up and embraced the woman. He could not understand what Burbage was saying, but by Professor McGonagall's answers she was confirming that she was okay, and that nothing had changed.

Harry could no longer keep the question off his tongue. "What did you do?"

"Welcome back Harry. Well to answer your question I used a modified version of the Voodoo Zombie spell." He held up his hand to stop the questions Harry had running through his mind. "And before you ask: no she is not an enslaved undead, nor is her soul trapped in limbo, and finally no she is not bound to serve me."

Harry's mouth just opened and closed for a while before he found the will to speak. "How did you know I was going to ask those questions?"

"Hermione already did, and while she can still think circles around you, you are not that far off from her level of intelligence."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence father." Kevin said.

"I was talking about Harry not you son." Merlin patted Kevin on the shoulder.

"Harry did you get those letters I told you about?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes we did." Kevin handed her the stack of letters. "I also made your desk invisible."

"Thank you, Mr. Emrys." Professor McGonagall said as she took the stack of parchments. Professor McGonagall looked over at Harry. "Thank you Mr. Potter I owe you my life."

"Don't mention it Professor."

Conversation stayed light even though everyone knew that a threat still remained. Harry eventually felt tiered and bid everyone good night. When he got back to the room he shared with the girls he found them curled up next to each other asleep. He changed clothes and wonder what tomorrow would bring.

The next morning Harry was awakened by someone poking him in the side. As he opened his he gazed at a blurry image of a blonde person. "Yes Luna?"

"I believe I saw a ___Crumple-Horned Snorkack.__" __She used that smile that told she was either really smart or just a little off kilter. "It was in the atrium. Would you like come and see it Harry?"_

_"__Sure my love just let me get dressed."_

_"__Okay love. I will see you there."_

___As one of his girlfriends walked out of the room Harry's mind and eyes wondered over her body. She was beautiful, and yet there were kids who constantly stole her things and placed them in hard to reach areas. This infuriated him and he decided right then and there that he would be having a talk with Professor Flitwick about her mistreatment. Shaking his head Harry started to get dressed all of that was important, but Luna had found something her father and she had been seeking for years._

___Once he arrived in the atrium Harry found both Luna and Hermione staring around a potted plant near the stairway. When he got up there his mouth fell open. What he saw was a red and black lizard like creature with spiraling horns. It was chewing on a twig of the tree with razor sharp teeth. It looked up at the trio, and froze for a second before it continued chewing on the twig. Harry just looked at the creature and asked in a low voice._

_"__Do you think they will let her take it?" For a split second he pondered the reaction that this would cause, and then he just smiled. Luna would be in heaven for years._

_"__She already asked, and the answer is 'yes'." Hermione answered while pulling out some more twigs to try and lure the thing in closer to them. "Come on little guy I have something for you."_

___In an equally low voice Luna said. "I think it is a girl." She walked up next to the container and started talking to the creature, and oddly enough the animal responded. "She says she will only come with me."_

_"__Okay then here you go." Hermione handed her the twigs._

_"__Thank you Hermione. Come on Snailogus." As Luna fed her new familiar the other two took each other's hand. "I will go get our things. The say we will need to leave today."_

"Why?" Harry asked.

"The gods are sinking the time here in Atlantis up with the outside world." Luna turned and smiled at them. "What they have done for Draco has proven their atonement."

"What?" Both of them said as one.

"They, Kevin and Jade, have freed Draco of several Imperious Curses. He is actually quite a nice guy. I think he should have been put in Hufflepuff instead of Slytherin."

"So we are leaving?" Hermione asked.

The queen spoke from behind them. "Yes, it seems that Dumbledore is pulling a few cards of his that will more than likely kill you three, so Amelia is going to arrest him now and as such you need to go." All three teens nodded in agreement. "My son and Jade will accompany you to finish your training."

The three of them looked at her dumbfounded. And as the possibilities raced through Harry's mind a cockeyed grin crossed his face. "So our training will be done in real time, and our friends at Hogwarts can meet our two best friends from Atlantis?"

"Yes. Now go get ready to leave Mr. Potter." The queen just had this amused look on her face as all three students ran to their room.


	4. To Rise and Fall

Chapter Four: To Rise and fall

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the affiliated characters and stories are the property of J.K. Rowling. This particular plot is mine however.

A/N: Keep the reviews coming I love them.

Atlantis 5:30 A.M…

Harry and the girls were running to the Operations Room when the trio was stopped by Professor Stillwater. He tossed each of them a Shadow Anchor. When Harry gave him a confused look the professor said "They're yours." With that Stillwater left as silently as he arrived.

Harry looked over to the girls, and they looked as confused as he felt. Deciding to take the gift for what it was the trio went on to meet up with Kevin and Jade. Once they met up with their friends they went to the Headmasters office. When they reached their destination Harry saw Amelia was standing in front of Sirius with a piece of parchment in her hand. By the looks of things either he broke her 'stay put' rule, or he had just been cleared of all charges.

"Now stay here until dawn okay Sirius I don't want people looking to closely at this." She looked over at the trio and smiled. "Harry, are you ready?"

"Yes ma'am." Harry smiled at the woman. "What did he do?" The Boy-who-lived could not wipe the smile off his face.

"Nothing this is a note I am going to 'owl' him later on today. Now let's go, we have a meeting with a certain headmaster." She looked over at the other two teens. "Are you two ready?"

"Absolutely," Jade said this with a smile.

Kevin just nodded.

"All right meet me at Hogsmeade. There should be some Auras there already, Godspeed everyone." With that Amelia apparated away as did the professors.

Harry looked over to Draco. They just stared at one another until Draco extended his hand. "I am sorry Potter. I was never fully in control of myself."

Harry took his hand and shook it. "Apology accepted. Now let's go." He took out his Shadow Anchor, and handed a Line to Kevin and Draco. When he went to hand a Line to Jade he saw her holding a Line attached to Luna's Anchor. Luna stuck out her tongue and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Draco looked shocked, but Sirius told him it would be alright. With that Harry and Hermione slipped into the Realm.

As they settled into the Realm Harry and Luna pressed the button that would 'reel in' their Lines. Once all three non-walkers were with them the trio led the group to Hogsmeade. As they went Harry could see creatures moving within the Realm. These creatures reminded him of dementors. Occasionally someone would slip up into the Normal World and disappear. He did not want to think of what the thing would be able to do once on the other side of the Shade. When they arrived at Hogsmeade they started looking for Amelia. It was Hermione who found her in the Three Broomsticks. After giving the other three a Line the trio stepped once more into the world above. Madam Rosemerta jumped when the three smoke clouds formed in her inn.

"Don't do anything it is HARRY POTTER!" Harry could hear Madam Bones yell. When the smoke cleared he could see six Auras with wands drawn. When they lowered their wands she looked at Harry. "Pull them Harry."

With that Harry, Luna, and Hermione Pulled up the other three students. When Draco returned his Line Harry asked. "What is next Madam Bones?"

"We go and arrest the headmaster and see if Mr. Weasley was under the same curse young Draco here was." With that she extended her arm. "Take my arm Mr. Potter, so we can meet up your professors and settle this with Albus Dumbledore."

When he looked over at the others Harry could see the other Auras extend their arms for the remaining teenagers. Upon taking Amelia's arm Harry felt like he was being pulled through of a very small straw. When the sensation stopped he was standing beside Professor McGonagall outside Hogwarts gates. With one simple nod the group began walking to the austere castle. Every other time he had made his way toward the castle Harry had felt 'happy'. This time he felt relief. Relief that Dumbledore would finally be getting what he deserved. Harry walked up to the doors that lead into Hogwarts Castle with a smile on his face.

0x0x0x0x0

Dumbledore's Office…

Dumbledore looked out his window and saw a young Minerva walking up to the entrance statue. He just smiled. What the 'old' Scott didn't know was that he had changed the password to the statue. His joy was sort lived though as he heard the Phoenix statue start its accent up to the office.

"Damn that woman."He growled. "Grab that green orb Weasley." He gestured to his desk.

"Yes master." He watched the young teen run to his desk, and retrieve Minerva's contract orb. He already had Snape's in his pocket. The boy returned as the statue came into view. "Master may I go?"

"No. My slave is a bit hopeful isn't he?" He grinned at the look on Potter's face. "What were you expecting Harry?"

"It doesn't matter. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore you're under arrest for the use of the Cruciatus Curse on Minerva McGonagall one hour ago." Madam Bones said this with a smile on her face.

"Why don't you add to that the charge of putting Imperious Curse on Ronald Weasley?" He looked at his servant. "Kill Harry Potter."

With that said he tossed Minerva's binding to the ground, and was enveloped by green smoke. His laughter ended when Minerva did not fall to the ground dead, and shortly before Ron could utter the killing curse Harry disappeared in a cloud of thick black smoke. Under an invisibility charm Dumbledore started looking around trying to find the boy. He felt something move behind him. Turning around he saw the object of his scorn, and with one quick Avada Kedavra took Potter's life.

"That solves one problem of mine." Dumbledore cast a blinding spell and held out his hand for Fawkes, but when the stupid bird would not respond to his silent call he apparated away. As the scenery sped on by the old man wondered where the remainder of Riddle's soul was located. The book was destroyed, Potter was dead, and the ring was in his pocket so that left the locket, diadem, and the stupid cup. He shoved the items out of his mind. He focused on his wayward pupil. Voldemort had to be somewhere in this God forsaken world. If he wanted to rule the magic world he would have to lay down with the stupid serpent once more. Until he was sure the last Horcrux had been destroyed. When he appeared in his old lair Albus decided to start with the damn ring, and then locate the locket.

0x0x0x0x0

Limbo…

Harry was stunned that Dumbledore had used one of the Unforgivables on him. He looked around the place wondering if this is where everyone ended up when they died. He was standing on Platform 93/4 and there was the unusual sound of a child crying. There was a thin mist of that covered this place.

As he walked towards the sound Harry could hear thousands of camera flashes and the unmistakable sounds of people asking question to Dumbledore. When he made it through the mist the raven haired boy could see an infant laying there on the cold cement floor with its lower reaches wrapped in cloth. What was not covered were its disemboweled entrails', and horrifically disfigured face. The child seemed to be in agonizing pain, and yet the gathered press seemed more focused on a young version of Dumbledore. Harry was awe struck by the audacity of the man he seemed to think everything would be alright, and that evil had been stamped out for good.

As Harry approached the child he heard something move behind him. Harry spun around. His emerald green eyes gazed into the emerald green eyes of a tall slender woman. Standing next to her was a tall bespectacled man with raven hair. The Boy-who-lived ran into his mum's welcoming embrace. He remained like this for what felt like hours before she pushed him back.

"Harry we don't have much time, so we must make this quick." His mum's voice held both joy and pride.

"Is this Heaven mum?" Harry asked.

"No it is Limbo son. This is a place where one can see the things that make up their life. For you that is Hogwarts, and the manipulation of two men." His dad gestured to the infant and Dumbledore. "This is the result of both greed and selfishness."

"James we don't have time for that." His mum was glaring at his dad. "Harry, you do you know about the prophecy correct?"

"Not anything Dumbledore might have told you." His dad added.

"Yes mum I know of it. Merlin told me." Harry smiled at the look on his dad's face. "So these are the dark lords? I thought they were adults and one of them was really old?"

His mum responded to this query. "The child is Voldemort. This is the result of what he has done to his own soul. The other one is the delusional thinking of Albus Dumbledore." His mum just glared at the man. "Just stay safe my son."

"I will do my best mum." He hugged his mum one last time before the mist built up around him and he felt like he was falling.

0x0x0x0x0

Dumbledore's office…

Harry opened his eyes and was instantly blinded. All he could see was white light; it was as if someone was holding a florescent light in his face. When he felt someone touch his arm he grabbed in that direction. He felt an arm, and further down that arm he felt a pair of glasses. After putting them on he dared a chance at opening his eyes, and it was like what he experienced during picture day at primary school. After the spots cleared from his eyes he saw Jade with her Ice cloak on, and a man with his mouth covered in said substance. Amelia was yelling at him with such ferocity Harry feared for the man's well being.

"Now listen to me Dawlish I will be doing a thorough review of your behavior, and if I find that you have so much as misspoke to a child I will see to it that you never work within the Ministry again! Do you hear me?!" When the man nodded she waved her hand at Jade. "Now help Tonks collect information on what the old man was up to."

Once the ice completely melted the man said "Yes Madam Bones." The brown eyed man grumbled as he walked away.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Amelia yelled.

"I didn't say anything ma'am."

Harry just looked between the two of them, and finally turned to Kevin. "What did he do?"

"Knocked Hermione over into Dumbledore's desk and she broke her arm." Before he could do anything Kevin was standing in front of him. "And before you do anything Amelia sent her to the hospital wing."

Harry just glared at the man. He didn't take his eyes off the man until Amelia walked up to him. "Yes Madam Bones how may I help you?"

"Nothing I just wanted to know how you are doing? This would be the second Killing Curse that you have survived. How are you Mr. Potter?" The difference in tone was beyond noticeable, and by the look on his face Dawlish did not like it.

"I am fine, I think."

"Well I think you should go to Madam Pomfrey just in case." Harry just nodded and walked out of the headmaster's office.

As he walked down the corridor leading to the Hospital wing he noted he was being followed by Ron. Once around the corner he tapped a foot on the ground slipping into the Realm. Once the red head rounded the corner he seemed his usual aloof self, but when he could not see Harry his demeanor changed. He was unsure of what he was saying, but given the look on his face he was not happy. When he punched the wall Harry questioned the Imperious Curse idea. Ron began to march on towards the hospital wing.

Harry didn't want Hermione to be alone when Ronald arrived. Harry sprinted for the Hospital wing. Ron could run fast, but Harry was faster. Harry could see more of those shadowy creatures up ahead, decided to play it safe he left the Realm. Once back on the other side of the Shade he could hear Ron calling his name, but he didn't bother stopping. He didn't care what Ron had to say he knew it would all be a lie. When he made it to the top of the stairs he saw Professor Burbage standing in front of the doors. She let him by, but stopped Ron who was a few seconds behind him. He saw Hermione laying in one of the beds. Luna was sitting next to her holding her hand.

Harry ran to the other side of the bed. "Is she all right Luan?"

"Yes Harry she is fine. Madam Pomfrey has fixed her arm, and the Wrackspurts seem to have left her alone now." Luna said this without blinking, and Harry could do was blink.

"Is that good Lune?" He asked tentatively shaking off confusion.

"Oh yes. They only make your head go all fuzzy, but they seem to have left Hermione now." She hand him an odd pair of glasses. "Would you like to see?"

"No thank you Lune I believe you." He leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"I am the injured on here, don't I get anything?" came the groggy voice from the girl on the bed.

"Of course you do." Luna said before she leaned over and placed her lips on Hermione's.

Harry followed her action with a kiss of his own, and when he looked back to the door he could see Ron glaring at him. When the ginger left Harry turned to the girls and said. "Do you need anything? If not I will go get Crookshanks."

"I am sorry Mr. Potter, but Ms. Granger will have to stay here overnight so I can make sure she is okay." Madam Pomfrey said before Hermione could respond.

"Can we stay?" Luna asked.

"From what I have heard Mr. Potter I would like you to stay, but were you hurt Ms. Lovegood?"

"Oh yes, I had a bad run in with a Snarl Toothed Snail that seems to have poisoned me."

Harry had no idea what a Snarl Toothed Snail was, but by Madam Pomfrey's reaction it was bad. After giving Luna a horrid smelling green liquid to drink she started to check Harry's vitals. Once she was certain they were okay for the time being she sent for their clothes. Once their sleep wear was brought to them Luna disappeared behind a curtain to change, and Harry begrudgingly did the same. With one last check Madam Pomfrey ordered them to go to bed. She said she would check them again in the morning.


	5. New Students Old Friends

Chapter Five: New Students Old Friends

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the affiliated characters and stories are the property of J.K. Rowling. This particular plot is mine however.

A/N: As for the Lune name that was started by an Atlantian, and like any nickname it stuck after repeated use. Luna being Luna took it as a joke and went with it because she thinks it is funny. Sorry this one is short, but it is all I can do with crazy schedule.

Harry's sleep was rudely interrupted by someone poking him in his sides. When rolling over only seemed to increase the intensity of the offending action he opened his eyes. The blinding light reminded him of two things. First that he still had two months to go before he could stop wearing sunglasses, and two that it was time to get up. He reached over to his bedside table grabbing his glasses and putting them on he looked around the room. He saw his girls smiling down at him, and noticed they were not wearing their sunglasses. Raising an eyebrow seemed to cause the two girls to go into giggle fits as they pointed to Madam Pomfrey. Harry watched the nurse mix two potions together very slowly. From personal experience he knew this probably wouldn't taste very good. The plump nurse walked up to him and handed Harry a greenish blue liquid.

Harry knew she wouldn't let him leave unless he drank the liquid, so without hesitation he drank the small glass of liquid. If moldy gym socks dipped in Aunt Marge's perfume had a flavor this was it. He had to resist multiple gag reflexes to get this concoction down, but once he did Harry could see past the rim of his glasses for the first time in days without flinching. He took off his glasses and looked around the room. Even though everything was blurry Harry was no longer blinded by light within the room. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder, and could make out his old glasses. Madam Pomfrey told them to be here every morning for a month and half for the medicine. To which they all agreed.

As they walked to their dorms Hermione informed him that Jade and Kevin were going to be sorted this morning in the headmistress' office. He and Hermione parted ways with Luna who shadow stepped her way into her dorm. Once the two Gryffindors arrived at the Commons they were greeted by a collection of friends and housemates. Ronald Weasley pushed his way to the front of crowd.

"Harry mate your alright!" Harry scoffed. "What is it Harry?"

"You honestly expect us to still be friends after what you said about Hermione, and the way you treated your sister and Luna?" Harry was just glaring at the red head.

"Harry I was under the Imperious Curse I swear!" Ron extended his hand, but Harry knocked it away.

"Prove it." He didn't wait for a reply he just walked through the crowed and up to his dorm.

Once he entered his dorm he noticed his things had been gone through, and his things were scattered across his bed. Running up to his chest he looked in the location he always stored the Invisibility Cloak, and found it missing. He turned around and cast the summoning charm. He could hear someone rushing down the corridor. He didn't need a crystal ball to know who that person was. As the cloak touched his hand the red head who took it rounded the corner. Ronald Weasley stood there dumfounded, and with his mouth agape. His brothers appeared in the doorway behind him. They were glaring at the youngest Weasley boy. Fred and George dragged Ron away, and Harry could hear them lecturing the thief. Harry quickly changed into his school robes and with one quick cleaning charm restored his belongings to their rightful place. He then cast a locking charm to prevent this from happening again. After one last look in the mirror Harry head down to the commons. He met up with Hermione, and they walked off to the headmistress' office.

On their way to the headmistress' office the two met back up with Luna. Once they reached the Headmistress' office Harry saw the prefects and the head boy and head girl gathered around his friends. The only house that did not seem happy with this situation was Slytherin, and Gryffindor seemed ecstatic. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw seemed indifferent.

Kevin was up first. The sorting hat seemed puzzled by Kevin. From his own experience Harry knew that the hat would whisper things in one's ear. It took about a minute before the hat screamed out Gryffindor. Then it was Jade's turn, and similar to Draco the hat didn't even touch her head before it screamed out Ravenclaw.

With that out of the way the five of them went to breakfast. Once they arrived in the Great Hall people started looking at them. Harry didn't know if it was about what happened 'last night', or the fact that he was holding Hermione's hand while Luna was leaning on his shoulder. Harry shoved these thoughts out of his mind. He told Kevin and Jade about the Great Hall. Luna took Jade to the Ravenclaw table, and began introducing her to their housemates.

Dean was the first to greet him and Hermione as the approached the table. "Hey where did you two disappear to?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Harry said looking over at Kevin. "Guys I would like you to meet my cousin Kevin, and no not the one I live with."

"Hello how is everyone?" Kevin said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Hey Harry I thought your cousin was muggle?" Seamus asked.

"I just said he was not _that _cousin." Harry just smiled at Seamus. "I thought they were the only family I had, but it seems that Dumbledore didn't cheek my father's side of the family and just stuck me with my mom's lousy sister." Harry left no doubt about his dislike for his aunt and uncle.

"So who is that?" Ginny gestured to Jade.

"That would be my girlfriend Jade." Kevin said waving at Jade.

Everyone said their hellos to Kevin, and it did not take long for someone to ask what happened to him. Unfortunately that person was Ronald Weasley.

"So Harry what happened to you when Draco cast that spell mate?" the redhead was walking towards him.

"Not that you really care, but Kevin's father came and retrieved me and Hermione before Dumbledore could erase our memories again." He glared at the youngest Weasley boy. "But I do not see that is your business thief."

Harry could see anger flash in Ron's eyes for a fraction of a second before he feigned innocence. "Harry I was under…"

"I told you earlier to prove it. I hear there is a truth serum why don't you take it?" At that Ron walked away.

"What is going on?" Neville asked.

"Don't worry about it." Hermione responded.


	6. Changing of the Guard and Goblets

Chapter: Changing of the Guard and Goblets

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the affiliated characters and stories are the property of J.K. Rowling. This particular plot is mine however.

A/N: Keep the reviews coming. Italics are thoughts, memories, and/or dreams.

It had been a little over five weeks since Hermione and her friends returned to Hogwarts, and their 'three hours' of absence didn't coast their houses any points. Even if it had it wouldn't have outweighed what she learned in the fabled city. She smiled as she remembered the look on the entire Slytherin table when Professor McGonagall took the Headmistress seat at the faculty table the night they returned.

_Hermione was sitting there at Gryffindor table with Luna, Harry, Kevin, and Jade. They were talking about the day's classes. Kevin and Jade were a bit angry that they still had to do all the Transfiguration and Charms stuff they had learned a year ago. The others just kind of laughed at this._

_Hermione then looked over at Slytherin table, and saw Crabbe and Goyle scowling at the new headmistress. It seemed the two nit wits were blaming McGonagall for the changes in their leader. The two seemed lost without him. Malfoy was down at the other end of the table talking with Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass. He was doing his best not to associate with his old friends._

_A ting came from the faculty table. Professor McGonagall stood up, and looked across the student body. There had been some speculation that McGonagall was an imposter, but those who had taken her class knew otherwise. Hermione looked at her former head of house and took in once more her young figure. Her long black hair brought out the darkness of her green eyes, and this made her just a little more scary. The drop in age also seemed to bring a smile to Professor Charity's face._

"_Now that I have everyone's attention I would like to inform you of a few things you may have already heard." Professor McGonagall looked over at Hagrid. "Professor Dumbledore is no longer Headmaster, and has indeed been revealed to be a Dark Lord." There were some whispers going around the Great Hall at that revelation. "And I have been promoted to Headmistress of the school. If any of you know of followers of the dark lord Dumbledore please inform a professor. And before any of you turn in Mr. Potter or his friends I would like to inform you that they were the intended victims of the former headmaster."_

_The gasp coming from the Slytherin table was priceless, but Hermione looked over at Ronald Weasley and could swear she saw him smiling. The rest of Gryffindor table looked shocked at the news of the Great Dumbledore really being a dark lord. Poor Hagrid looked heartbroken, but there still was a smile on his face about something, and what the school was told next explained why._

"_As it stands Professor Hagrid will now be the new head of Gryffindor." At this news the Gryffindor table exploded in shoots of congratulations, and applause. It took a few minutes for the commotion to die down. "Now I will still be transfigurations professor till we can find a replacement. Now with that out the way dinner is served."_

_And with that the tables were filled with food, and the hall was engulfed in the sounds of silverware and conversation._

Just thinking about the events brought a smile to Hermione's face. As she looked back at the tome in front of her two puffs of 'smoke' appeared beside her, and the loves of her life stood beside her with these insane grins on their faces. This was common for Luna, but seeing Harry do this Hermione started to worry. But at the same time some kind of grand adventure was probably at hand. Raising one eyebrow caused one to giggle and the other to laugh.

"What is it you two?" she asked as she leaned into Luna.

"Nothing, but you have to see who the new Transfigurations teacher is. Come on." Harry once again stepped into the Realm.Hermione looked over to Luna who just kissed her on the forehead, and then disappeared in a thick dark cloud.

"Like little children I swear." After gathering her books she followed them into the Shadow Realm.

Standing in the relief of the shadows was relaxing to a certain degree. She could hear the murmurs and whisper of students. While she was not one for eavesdropping she had to admit the temptation was there. Focusing on her boyfriend specifically she zoomed into Professor McGonagall's old classroom. Looking upon the scene Hermione saw nothing special. Harry and Luna were talking to Professor McGonagall. She could see another man in the room but in this photo negative world it was hard to tell one individual from the next unless you knew them personally. As she stared at the man it clicked. It was Professor Stillwater, but what was he doing here? She thought of every _reasonable possibility _for him to be at Hogwarts at best he was the new teacher, and at worst there was a threat to their lives; maybe both.

Selecting Stillwater's own shadow Hermione reentered the world. Once the cloud cleared she smiled at the professor that taught her the skill. The man glared at her for a second before being informed that she no long used the floor below to enter a room. She just stood adjacent to the shadow she wished to return through. After commending her for reading the book Professor Stillwater informed her that he would not be showing her favoritism because she was one of his best students in Atlantis.

"I do not think that will be necessary professor. Hermione is the top student in her class." McGonagall had a slight smile on her face as she said this.

"Oh and where does Harry stand?" The professor looked over at Harry who was looking at the ground kicking up dust.

"Umm... I am in the middle of the class sir." Harry said sheepishly.

"What? That is something we have to change." Stillwater was giving Harry a death glare. The others in the room started to laugh.

"Hey it's not my fault." Harry pointed to the door where Ron Weasley stood. "He is the main reason my grades suck."

0x0x0x0x0

Dumbledore's Lair…

Albus paced back and forth awaiting the latest news from his minion. It had been two weeks since he last heard from the boy, and that news was unsettling. Potter seemed to be gaining power since his second encounter with the killing curse. The old wizard wondered if the horcrux in his head had somehow saved the boy. In the end it didn't matter now the red-head hated the boy so much that the Killing Curse would be easy to cast.

Dumbledore reached into the top drawer of his desk and retrieved a vial of gold liquid. He had made two: one he would leave at Hogwarts and the other here in his sanctuary. The one at the school had been stolen and used by that bitch McGonagall, and the only people who knew of this place now where his followers. And of them there now only remained three: Ronald, Molly, and Tom. As he brought the vial to his lips he heard his servant enter the room.

"Master what is happening to you?"

The boy was dull yes, but he had his uses. Albus could feel youth once again return to his body. According to his research the more you used this stuff the more your life depended on it. Looking in the mirror beside him Albus watched the grey disappear from his hair, the skin once again tighten around his jowls and face. A surge of energy shot through his body. He explained to the boy how he still had the Philosopher's Stone and would make the elixir of life only when he needed it. If he served him well Dumbledore would extend to him this favor.

After asking what had transpired since their last meeting. The boy told him of the return of Atlantis, and how it was openly magical in front of muggles. This did not sit well with his plans and he would have to do something about this 'Atlantis'. It was the fact that one of those people was now teaching at _his school_ that upset him the most. By Ronald's description Harry and the two girls seemed to know the man. So it would mean that the three of them were in 'Atlantis' when they were gone for those three hours. Yet how they could learn what magic they now possessed in that short time was troubling. There were two explanations, and neither was a pleasant thought to the old man. They either had three Time Turners, or the whole island was a Time Turner. If the later were true that would be a great base for his empire. He could go back and face the great Merlin and gain not only his wands, but knowledge as well.

"I want you to execute our plans during the selection of Champions, and the use your port key to return to me. If he still lives then we know what we must do."

"Yes master." The youngest male Weasley kneeled down, and then left the chamber.

"Now it is time to deal with the Serpent."

0x0x0x0x0

Harry was ecstatic about today. The Tri-Wizard Champions would be chosen today. He sat next to Hermione, Neville, and Kevin. Looking across the room he saw Jade and Luna wave at them. It amazed Harry how quickly things had changed for the blonde third year. First she got 'reunited' with her best friends, and then she was in a very public three party relationship. With Jade and Kevin as friends of hers the other Ravenclaws seemed to back off on the horrid pranks. To be honest though Harry had to admit Jade was pretty frightening when it came to correcting the Claws. Professor Flitwick was very proud of his new charge. Once Durmstrang and Beauxbatons had taken their seats the selection began. The first name Professor McGonagall announced was Viktor Krum, the second was Fleur Delacour, and the Hogwarts Champion was Cedric Diggory.

Harry like all the other students from Hogwarts was cheering for their champion, but when McGonagall started to speak the Goblet of Fire started changing colors once more. Harry began to pray to all the gods he could think of that his name did not leave that cup. Apparently they were all on vacation because his name did shoot out of the cup.

"Mr. Potter head to the champions area." Was McGonagall's demand; the complaints of the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students.

As Harry stood up he could hear someone scream "Harry watch out!" Turning around he saw Ron cast a spell. Its sickly green color left no doubt about what spell it was. Avada Kedavra, poor Ginny Weasley either out of her life debt, or her adoration for him interposed herself between him and the Killing Curse. Before anyone could do anything it appeared that Ronald Bilius Weasley port keyed away. Harry was among the first people to Ginny's side. The crowd parted to allow Madam Pomfrey to check on the fallen girl. She did a preliminary check on Ginny to see if she was dead, and by the look on her face Ginny was either dead or close to it.

"She is not dead." was that the nurse said.

0x0x0x0x0

**A/N: Sorry it is so short, but I could think of no other way to do this part of the story without making it unbearably long. Next time there will be more, and maybe a trip to the Underworld if we're lucky, Hehe.**


	7. Sorry

I am putting this story up for adoption I can no longer keep doing it. My mentality about the story has changed too much. If you wish to adopt it please pm me. Thank you fro reading it.


End file.
